Late Night Adventure
by falafel90
Summary: Lily visits the boy's dormitory late one night to tell James something. What does she have to say? Lily/James one-shot.


A/N: Just another Lily/James one-shot! Read and review!

* * *

"James," Lily whispered. "Are you awake?" She had tiptoed barefoot into the Seventh Year Gryffindor boy's dormitory to talk to her boyfriend of two months. She pulled her bathrobe around her tightly and sighed. Of course he wouldn't be awake. It was two in the morning.

She was just going to have to wake him.

Running a hand across his face, she whispered yet again. "James!" It was a hushed yell, if that was possible, but he remained snoring in his bed. Was it possible that he was in a deeper sleep than before she had stumbled tiredly and silently into the room? Why was she bothering trying to wake him? Her news could wait until tomorrow couldn't it?

But when was she ever patient? She smiled as she thought of the number of times that James had teased her for her eagerness.

"James!" Another soft shout of his name did nothing to provoke James, as he still lay peacefully asleep. She rolled her eyes, and shoved his shoulder roughly. And nothing still.

Frustration took over and Lily shouted—and not a soft shout, but a shout to raise the dead. "JAMES!" She was still holding her robe tightly around her body, but she loosened her grip once he started to rub his eyes and grab his glasses off his nightstand. The only problem was, however, that Sirius, Remus, and Peter, had begun to turn about in their beds and awaken, too.

Sirius, who was the first to sit up, rubbed his eyes and asked, "Was that a banshee?" He was half-naked, without a shirt, and Lily averted her eyes. She flushed red with embarrassment, but didn't respond.

Remus, however, did. "That would be Lily, Padfoot." Lily turned to her right and saw Remus Lupin fully alert, sitting in his own bed, sans shirt, looking at Lily with a grin. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What brings you to our lovely dormitory?"

It was only then did she realize that their dormitory was anything but lovely. Socks and other unmentionables—were those _pink_ underpants one of the boys' or a late night guest of Sirius's?—were strewn across the wooden floor, along with empty bottles of Butterbeer, spare bits of parchment, and numerous issues of _Quidditch Today_. She was surprised she hadn't noticed the mess before…but perhaps her excitement to talk to James had subconsciously prevented her from noticing his dirty habits—and they were _dirty_. His unwashed Quidditch gear peeked out from under his bed, and she was somewhat disgusted.

She must've been staring at the room a little too long, because Sirius repeated the question that Remus asked. Well, in some manner any way. "What are _you_ doing here? It's bloody two in the morning!" His tone was playful, so she assumed his words were little more than a humorous jab at her late night adventure.

She gave him a glare, though she it was clear she wasn't serious. He smirked and put his hands behind his head to watch the scene in front of him unfold.

Lily tore her eyes away from Sirius and, for the first time since James had awoken, turned to look at him. She blushed to see that he was also rather unclothed, and James could only chuckle at Lily's embarrassment.

"Do you _all _sleep without shirts?" she spluttered, her arms crossed over her chest. Remus laughed, as Peter rose to an upright position.

The blanket fell from his chest to reveal his upper half was also rather naked. He ruffled his hair and replied, "Yup." His large, hairy stomach hung rather funny over his blankets, and Lily turned back towards James, whose chest was well toned and muscular from years of Quidditch. It was, to say the least, a much nicer sight.

James, whose head had been turned in the direction of Peter in all his glory, looked toward Lily and smiled. "What's up, Lils?"

"Besides all of us, at this ungodly hour," Sirius got out before Lily could respond.

"Shut it, Pads," James said, though laughing despite himself. Still chuckling, he turned toward Lily and said, "You've got my full attention, love."

"As well as mine," Sirius piped up. James glared at him, and Sirius threw his hands in the air in defense. "But by all means, continue."

Lily fiddled with her hands, fully aware that all four boys were staring at her, waiting for her to say something shocking, or, at the very least, something worth them waking up so late. She hoped she could provide it.

"Well," Lily said, staring at the floor, "I—wait, can I just ask a question before I start?" James nodded, as did the others, and she sighed. "Whose pink _knickers_ are those?"

James, Remus, and Peter all whipped their heads in the direction of Sirius, who looked unfazed by the situation. "I believe that _specific_ pair belonged to Mary."

"_Macdonald_? My _best friend_?" Lily was shocked. "But she never told me she…she…that you and her…well, _shagged_!" Sirius looked smug.

"You're not the only girl who can shag a Marauder, you know," Sirius said innocently.

"_You told them we shagged_?"

Sirius looked startled and Remus looked rather uncomfortable. "You _shagged_ Evans and you didn't tell us, Prongs?"

"We _didn't_ shag!" James protested, his hands in the air.

Sirius looked curiously at Lily, and she adamantly shouted, "We didn't!"

"Then why did you say—"

"_Because we didn't shag_!" Everyone hushed at this statement, and Lily blew her bangs out of her eyes in frustration. After a couple minutes of silence, Sirius spoke.

"So let me get this straight," he said, as Lily shot him a glare. "You _didn't_ shag?"

"Yes, Padfoot," James said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, you did shag, or yes, I'm right?"

"Don't answer him, Prongs," Remus said, finally sharing in the conversation. "He'll only become more confused." Sirius glared at him.

"Well, if that's what you think of me," he began angrily, "…then so be it." He stuck his nose up haughtily in the air, and crossed his arms over his bare chest. He looked over at James and Lily from the corner of his eye and grinned.

James and Lily turned back towards each other, and James smiled in encouragement. "So…what did you come here for, Lils? Surely it wasn't to talk to Padfoot about our sexual history…or lack there of."

Lily chuckled awkwardly. She looked around the room at the Marauders, and realized that this would possibly be the most embarrassing moment of her life.

"Well," Lily said, playing with the lapel of her forest green bathrobe, "you know how you told me you loved me the day I told you I'd be your girlfriend?" James turned crimson as his friends' mouths gaped.

"Prongs, you dog!" Sirius said, slapping his hand against his head. "And I thought the dog was me!" Remus and Peter laughed, though James was still looking rather down, and Lily chuckled slightly, though she didn't comprehend the full meaning.

"Well, actually," James said, breaking up the laughter, "it was quite embarrassing."

"Didn't she say it back?" asked Remus, with a smile. It faded, however, as neither James nor Lily spoke. "Oh."

"I just, I said it without thinking! It was in the heat of the moment!" James said, defending himself. "I mean, it was true, but it was the wrong time…which I know now."

Lily shook her head. "I felt terrible when I couldn't say it back. I just…I didn't want to say it when I didn't fully mean it." She looked at him and she began to get clammy.

"And then tonight, I was just awake, thinking. Thinking about us. And how I can't even _begin_ to imagine life without you. And that's when I realized…I love you, too." Lily's admission was shy and softly spoken, but James heard every word. He sat on his bed, hand in his messy black hair, mouth catching flies, when she sauntered over to his bed and sat on the edge near where James was internally freaking out.

"You okay, James?" His response to Lily's question wasn't in words, but rather, in the form of a kiss. As he softly grabbed the back of her neck with one hand and her waist with the other, Lily intertwined her fingers in his hair. For the two, the kiss seemed to last forever.

And apparently, it seemed to last too long—much too long—for the other three present in the room. "Oi! We don't want to _watch_ your first shag, Prongs!" James threw Sirius a rather rude hand gesture, but Lily didn't notice. Sirius sighed. "Brilliant. We'll never get to sleep."

"Oh, shut your trap," James said, as he and Lily broke apart, grinning like fools, "how many times have _you_ _actually_ shagged while the rest of us had to awkwardly pretend we were asleep?" Sirius didn't respond.

After a few more minutes of snogging, Lily got up and announced, "I should probably get back and get some sleep."

"Don't go!" James cried, pulling her back into his bed.

"But I have class tomorrow!"

"So do I!" James replied. "Just sleep here!" Lily sighed dramatically, though she smiled.

"Okay," she said. "So long as no one finds out."

The next morning at breakfast, Sirius stood on his seat in the middle of eating his sausage, while the entire Great Hall looked at him oddly.

Suddenly—

"LILY AND JAMES SLEPT TOGETHER LAST NIGHT!"

Lily slapped her forehead while James tackled Sirius to the ground. As Sirius came up for air, the Great Hall was silent.

"It's not as if I told the Great Hall you shagged! I just told them you _slept_ together!"

Lily began to wonder why James was friends with Sirius—and how in the world she had become friends with him, too.


End file.
